Puppy love over a kitten
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Kitty finds a lost kitten and grows a bit closer to a certian blue fuzzy guy. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution. I am kinda using them for my own personal amusement. Warner bros owned the cartoon, Marvel owns the comic. I own some really awesome collection of D&D cards from 1991.

Puppy love over a kitten.

Chapter one.

Kitty Pryde was walking home from school. She was mulling over the events of the day. **Lance! That prick! I can't even Believe that He said that he loved me then go and take Tabby out. Why did I have to go and fall for the prick. UNGHHH I hate men! Ok just one guy but still men suck. meow! What was that?**

Kitty walked down a small alley and noticed a small box. When she approached the box, it tipped over and a small bundle of orange fluff tumbled out. Kitty approached the small creature and picked it up. The small kitten looked at Kitty with barley opened golden eyes. Kitty was reminded of a certain German Blue mutant. "Ok You're coming home with me." Kitty took off the sweater she was wearing and wrapped the small animal in it.

-0-

Kurt was busy in the kitchen of the mansion making a sandwich that would put Dagwood to shame. He finished putting the finishing touches of his sandwich when he heard Kitty call his name from the living room. "Coming Keety!" Kurt said when he ported to the living room. He was first struck the by the fact that her sweater was in her arms, and it was squirming. He curiously gazed at the mass and poked it. As soon as his finger poked the sweater, the kitten popped it's head out and licked his finger. "It followed me home?" Said Kitty with a expression of the purest innocence.

"It's a cute kitten, Kitty."

"I just hope the Professor lets me keep him."

_Kitty meet me in my office._ The professor projected to her mind. "Well that's my answer."

Kitty headed to the professor's study/office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kitty walked in and saw the professor behind his desk.

"Professor, I found him and he was all alone in like a box and umm can I keep him. Please!"

"You make keep the kitten, but you're responsible for him."

"I'll take good care oh him. THANKyouthankyouthankyou!!" Said Kitty as she leaned over his desk and hugged him.

-0-

Kurt was getting a strain in his neck watching Kitty move back and forth in her room. "Vhat are you doing?"

"setting up my room for the kitten."

"You just need to set down a litter box and a little pillow for him to sleep on."

"Sha, like I could do that but where do I put them?"

"Next to your bed?"

"Oh yeah! Ok thanks Kurt." Kitty put a pillow right next to her bed. And moved the litter box next to the door.

Kitty clapped her hands together. "Now what to name him?"

"How about Beowulf?"

"I just had to go and take you to see that movie huh?"

"Ja and I just finished the poem too."

"No because then I can't use a cute nickname for him. Because Beoy or something like that just doesn't sound cute. I know how about Kratos?"

"God of War much?"

"Logan?"

"Me thinks the Wolverine would object."

"Skippy?"

"Ketty that just makes me think of peanut butter. Mmmmm peanut butter and nutella sandwiches."

"Thor?"

"Loki?"

"I like that one Kurt." she then picked up the kitten and tapped him on the head. "I dub thee, Loki."

Kurt chuckled at his friend.

Rogue entered the room and looked at the sight before her. "Ah am guessing that we have a new roommate?"

Kitty held up the kitten. "Rogue this is Loki, Loki this is Rogue." Then kitten let out a soft meow and looked at Rogue.

"Aww aren't you just the cutest bit of sunshine."

Both Kitty and Kurt gave Rogue a strange look at the regularly somber goth's peppy appearance.

Rogue stroked the kitten's chin and Loki let out a small purr.

Scott then walked in and said. "We've got a training session in ten minutes. Oh and who's this?"

"Loki."

"You named a kitten after the Norse god of mischief?"

"Yup. I mean what are kittens regularly up to?"

"I get it now. But yeah you guys get suited up and head to the danger room."

"All right." they all said as Kitty set Loki down and grabbed a uniform.

Kurt ported to his room and had to let out the sigh that he was holding. "She looked like a angel when she was playing with that little kitten."

-0-

After two hours of training and a long shower, Kitty decided that she needed some girl talk, she approached Rogue. "Wanna like go to the mall?"

"Why?"

"I broke up with Lance and I need someone to talk to."

"Ok. But you're buying dinner."

"Cool. Wait, what about the Kitten?"

"Kurt can watch him."

"I'll ask him." Kitty then headed to the blue boy's room. "Kurt can you watch the kitten while Rogue and I go out to the mall?"

"Sure. Just bring him over."

-0-

"Rogue what do you think of this one?"

"A little too goth for you." Rogue said as she looked at the outfit that Kitty was wearing. She had a black corset and a pair of pants adorned with chains and safety pins.

"Well that's what you get for having me try stuff on at Hot Topic."

Rogue pulled out her cellphone and took a picture of Kitty in the outfit.

"What was that for?"

"Just wait until I show Kurt. He'll pass out."

"Why would he do that?"

"Kitty, open your eyes. He's had a crush on you for years."

"What about Amanda?"

"She left him for someone else."

"Why didn't I know about that?"

"Because, (Rogue adapted a German accent) Keety doesn't need to deal mit mine problems." Kitty let out a chuckle hearing a southern/German accent at the same time.

"OK now I have a mission."

"Oh god Kitty, what are you going to do."

"Now begins Operation: Cheer up Fuzzy." Kitty came back out of the changing room in her pink shirt and blue jeans. "To the FYE!"

-0-

Kurt was laying on his bed looking at the little orange lump on his chest. "I wish I could just up and nap like that." Kurt flipped on the radio and started to listen to a cd he burned. Rogue would flip if she heard what was coming from the radio. Kurt stated to sing along with _Don't turn your back on fear, _by the 69 eyes. He did his best to imitate the deep voice of the lead singer. "Don't turn your back my dear, never turn your back on fear." what he didn't notice was the fact that his sister and Kitty were back from the mall and were staring at him singing along to the song , _Feel Berlin_ "You got to feel Berlin, Baby yeah."

Kitty had a shocked look while Rogue had a smirk. "Been inta my Mp3s again huh? little bro."

He looked startled and tried to bolt upright but was surprised when the kitten lept from him as he fell off of his bed.

Kitty and Rogue laughed. Kitty then spoke up. "We bought you a movie."

"What did you get?"

"The Boondock Saints."

"I've been wanting to see that." Kitty beamed since that was the one that she chose.

"How about you port downstairs to fix some popcorn and we'll set up in my room to watch it."

"Sure, oh and Loki was a very good kitten while you were gone."

"That's a good thing."

Author's note. This is a new fic. I'm a bit rusty since it's been forever since I've written last. I'm just in the mood to write something fluffy. Blame that on the muse. I do what she says, that and what my wife says. Ok if you guys like it please give me some suggestions for what direction to take this as I'm going off the fly and not mapping it out. Pretty much I want Kitty and Kurt to get together and for at lease one character to be allergic to cats. I'm voting either Storm or Beast. I haven't decided yet. Please read and review.

Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks has passed since Loki joined the x-family. Everyone at the mansion had taken to the little ball of fluff, except for a certain brown haired earth shaker.

Kitty was playing with Loki on the grounds when she heard a all to familiar voice. "Look Kitkat I'm sorry." Lance was heard saying at the gate. A part of her wanted to hear him out, so she headed to the gate. "Sorry about what. 'Oops I tripped, fell and landed in her'" she said doing her best imataition of him.

Lance got angry and said. "At least she puts out."

"Was that all of what our relationship was about?"

"Yes! No! I don't know. God I just got frustrated. I mean sure that would have been great but ACHOO! Is that a cat?"

"Yup this is Loki." Kitty said enjoying the fact that the kitten was causing her ex-boyfriend discomfort.

"I'm outta here. I'll talk to you later."

"Just do me a favor and just forget my number!" Kitty yelled at his retreating form.

_-0-_

Kurt was enjoying some nice relaxing time on the computer. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" he was stating in a rather loud manner because he had headphones on. He was deep into a campaign on Call Of Duty IV. "Now I'm over here, Now I'm over there. BOOM HEADSHOT!! BOOM HEADSHOT!!" just then Kitty phased through his door and just watched him franticly moving his mouse. "BOOM HEADSHOT!!" she walked up to him and took his headphones off. "Kurt! I like could hear you from my room."

Kitty gave a downtrodden look and said. "Sorry."

"It's cool. I know how you can get into these games. But Loki is running around like it's the end of the world or something."

Kurt let out a small chuckle and went back to his game. "Ahh no! I died and respawned."

"Sorry Kurt." Kitty said as she phased through the door.

Kurt logged off of his game and headed to Kitty's room. He knocked on her door. "Do you want to do something?"

She opened her door. "Like what?"

"Let's take Loki out to the pond."

"Sure."

-0-

Rogue was sitting on the dock near the pond looking at the water. "Hey Rogue!" Said Kitty as she waved at the Goth. Loki bounded towards Rogue and hopped into her lap. Rouge stroked the kitten's chin as Kurt and Kitty walked around the pond. "Most of the time I don't like cats. But the fact that, that Alvers jerk just can't stand you, makes you a all right little guy." **It's hard letting people in, even if it's just a small furry kitten.**

Kurt picked up a rounded stone and skipped it across the pond. Kitty took a look at her best friend.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Kitty."

"Do you think I'm shallow?"

"Vas?"

"I mean, I dated that jerk Lance. I could have been dating a nice guy, but I went for the bad boy."

"You thought that there was some good in him. But sometimes, even the smartest person is blinded by love."

"I guess you're right. UNGHHH why can't I just fall for the nice guy!"

"Speaking as a nice guy, it's because we are too familiar. We are a source of comfort in a wayward world. Falling for the bad boy is like saying 'See that world! I to can be adventurous!'"

"How is that you know just what to say to make me happy?"

"Because I love you."

"What!?"

My thanks goes out to JCRobin for giving such a thought out review. I know it's a stretch having Rogue like the kitten, but I hope that I explained that well in the story. Here's the first opening to this chapter before I changed the allergy angle to Lance.

Three weeks has passed since Loki joined the x-family. Everyone at the mansion had taken to the little ball of fluff, except for a certain blue furred scientist.

_Two days ago._

_Hank returned from a trip to the McCoy farm. He decided that it was ample time to visit his mother and father. He entered the mansion from the back door to the kitchen. He sniffed something in the air that caused him to sneeze. "Is there a cat in the house?" Kitty looked up and let out a small 'meep' sound._

_"I found a kitten about three weeks ago." While she was saying that, Kurt ported in the room holding Loki. _

_"Keety, the kitten is hungry. It's your turn to feed him." Kurt said as he handed the kitten to Kitty, and grabbed a banana. Hank looked at the little kitten and proceeded to sneeze. _

_"I hope that I still have that allergy medicine." Said Hank as he headed out of the room._

Hope ya'll liked this chapter. I'll try to post more but for some odd reason I've been getting wicked writer's block. (Damn you GTA IV DAMN YOU!!)


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?" Kitty said as her world fell away. Her head felt as if several small knives stabbing into her skull. Then a soft meow brought her back into reality. "That was a dream?" Kitty felt jipped. She then looked at the kitten. "Loki, do me a favor, please. Don't claw at me during the good dreams." Kitty grabbed her toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she headed downstairs with Loki at her heels. Getting into the kitchen she spotted the subject of her dream.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hello." Said a half-awake Kurt as he shuffled around the kitchen on auto-pilot.

"Bad night?"

"I stayed up watching movies. I've learned a valuable lesson."

"Don't stay up watching movies?"

"Don't watch _Full Metal Jacket_ before bedtime." Kurt let out a shudder at that.

"I guess that tops me."

"Huh?"

"I had a odd dream."

"About what? If I may ask."

"Having a conversation with someone."

"How is that odd?"

"It was just the subject of the conversation." Kitty said with a blush.

Kurt smirked a bit. "Were you having a conversation about a subject that shouldn't be spoke about in polite society."

"No! Not really." Said Kitty hiding her face by looking into the fridge. "It was just odd. You know like reading a fanfic with two characters that you'd never thought could get together do. Like some of the Shego and Ron fics you read."

"I can't help it, I'm just hooked on Kim Possible."

"Could be worse. You could be a Hannah Montana addict."

"Yeah." Said Kurt glad that Kitty wasn't looking at him at the moment as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Oh! You do like Hannah Montana. I'm am so telling Rogue."

"Please don't. I'll do anything to hide my terrible secret." Said Kurt in a mock serious way.

"Ok. Now what do do with you. I know, you get to take care of Loki for the day. Wait, umm where is Loki?" Kitty said as she looked around the kitchen.

"I haven't seen him since I came down stairs."

"All right, we need to find him."

"I'll start in the sub levels and you start in the halls." Said Kurt as he Teleported down three levels.

-0-

Bobby Drake and Rahne Sinclair were walking on the grounds. "So? I'm walking down the halls before third period and Heather Williams starts talking to me."

"Heather Williams. The hottest girl in our class. Talking to you? Ok, now I know that this is a complete work of fiction. So I'll take it at that." Said Rahne as she noticed a orange blur moving past them. "Was that a cat?" She then spotted Kitty running past her. "Was that Kitty?"

"Kitty, Cat?" Bobby said as he let out a small chuckle.

"Bobby you need some new material." Said Rahne as she headed back in.

-0-

Kitty was hot on Loki's heels. "Get back here!"

Loki just took off and suddenly stopped near the pool to play with a flower growing around it. Kitty was going full speed and couldn't stop. The splash that came after caused Loki to look up and stare blankly at her.

-0-

Kurt was out of breath with his search of the house. He just came to the back door when Kitty came in soaked to the bone holding a orange ball of fluff. "I see that you found him." She had a look that would have made the hulk nervous, she handed the kitten to him and headed up stairs. Kurt looked at Loki and said, "If you could only talk." Kurt let out a small chuckle and headed to the living room.

-0-

Kitty finished drying off her hair when she heard from downstairs. "Kitty! Phone."

"Coming!" she headed downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi." the voice was unmistakably Lance's

"What do you want?"

"To say that I'm sorry Kitty."

"You've already tried that. Then you told me that I didn't 'put out'." Kitty said while doing air quotes.

"You did the air quotes thing, didn't you." Kitty swore she could see his smirk. "Give me another chance please." Kitty nearly melted at the pleading in his voice.

"I would, (_Come up with something._) but... I'm dating someone now." Kitty said as she let out a breath for coming up with something off the top of her head.

"Who?"

_Think, Kitty! Umm a guy's name. Just say something! "_Kurt_."_

"That fuzzy little Bastard."

"For one thing, Kurt knows who his parents are." Kitty said ticking off facts on her fingers.

"Tell me what he has that I don't."

"He's kind, caring, and is a funny guy."

"Funny, more like funny looking."

"Lance, That's the exact reason that I'm not going out anymore." She hung up the phone with a slam.

Then the weight applied it's self to her mind. "Oh Crap! I have to tell Kurt."

-0-

**One hour later.**

"So that's it." Said Kitty.

"You, told Lance that I'm going out with you?" Kurt said.

"Yes." Kitty said in a small voice while a blush crept up her cheeks.

"All right, on one condition."

"What would that be?" Said Kitty.

"When we are around Lance, we have to kiss."

"Kiss? You mean like a peck on the cheek, a stage kiss, or a full on tonsil hockey find out what we had for lunch type kiss?"

"Option 3."

"Eeep." She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks.

"How about we play that as it goes?"

"So you're cool that I lied to Lance about us dating?"

"Not really, but I'm here for you. Also I'm getting a bonus out of it."

Loki perked up and purred while Kurt petted him.

"Well Kurt I'm going to call it a night and I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt smiled as he watched her leave his room.

Author's note.

This is the third draft of this chapter. First draft was fully written then I made the stupidest error ever. I hit discard instead of save. Second my puter crashed. But this one is a keeper. I hope you all liked this chapter. Have a good one.

Erik


	4. Chapter 4

Lance Alvers was to say a word, pissed. _I can't believe that she'd leave me for that furry little UNGHHHH!._

He then noticed the object of his ire. "Kitkat!" he growled at his image of love/lust, as she just turned her head and approached Kurt.

"Keety, it's so good seeing you." Said the little fuzzball as he had the nerve to put his hand around Lance's woman.

His mind just left as his feet swiftly carried him towards the two.

-0-

Kurt's mind couldn't register Lance running towards him, until he felt the impact of Lance's fist the the unmistakable feeling of flying. Kurt could hear Kitty yelling at Lance, but it sounded like she was in a well, like a hollow echo.

-0-

Kitty slapped Lance, yelled for Rouge to get the principle. She then noticed that Kurt's eyes was starting to roll into the back of his head. "Kurt! Wake up."

-0-

Kurt was flying over a field of daisies, looking over at a lovely chestnut haired angel. She motioned to him, with a come here motion with her finger, he flew towards her only to be blinded by a white light. "Kurt wake up." Kitty said as she shined a flashlight into his eyes. Dr. McCoy, looked down at the blue haired mutant and asked. "Mr. Wagner, how are you feeling?"

"Did you get the number of that truck?" Asked Kurt as he felt his temple.

"Yeah, Prick number 1." They shared a chuckle as Loki came in and curled up on Kurt's chest.

"Hello there O.F." Kitty had a puzzled look on her face as Kurt said that.

"Other Fuzzy, since I'm the first Fuzzy, he'll be the other fuzzy one."

"Okay.... so do you want to know what happened after Lance sucker punched you?"

"Sure."

-0-

As soon as Rogue and Kitty put Kurt into the van to be driven home, Lance showed up again. "Kitty we have some unfinished busin.... OOOFFF!" Lance's sentence was cute off as Rouge placed the toe of her boot into his crotch (at about 40 miles per hour.) Lance's eyes rolled into the back of head, not in the way that his powers kicking in does to him. More like squealing like a pig in a blender set on puree.

Rouge then in a calm manner, entered the van. While heading back to the Manson, Kitty had to ask. "Did you have to rear back that far?"

"Any one who messes with my brother, messes with me."

"Okay."

-0-

"Kurt, I feel like I shouldn't subject you to this. So I'm going to tell you that, I feel that we shouldn't keep up the charade. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"But Lance will bother you more. I think we should keep it up. I just need to keep a look out for flying fists."

"If you insist. So 'boyfriend' I say we go out for ice cream."

"Kurt's is good to go if you two promise that he won't get hurt again today." Said Dr. McCoy as he added some notes to Kurt's file.

"Dr. McCoy would you mind watching Loki?" Said Kitty.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to change his litter box."

-0-

Kurt and Kitty headed to the mall for some ice cream. As they walked through the door, they ran into Scott and Jean.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling Kurt?"

"I'm fine. We're going out for ice cream."

"Last I heard, Lance is trying out for the all boys soprano choir."

They all laughed at that.

-0-

Kurt and Kitty both took seats in the food court. Kurt took a lick of his cone and got cherry chocolate chip ice cream on his nose. Kitty leaned over to wipe off his nose when Lance showed up again. "Kitty." His voice was high pitched

Kitty and Kurt just started to laugh, and Lance shot them the bird and stormed off.

"Ok that voice is going to haunt me tonight." Said Kitty as she finished off her banana split.

Author's note. Here's another chapter while I sort out my writing style. Thanks for reading.

Erik


End file.
